1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a biocatalyst-fixed membrane, a method of manufacturing the biocatalyst-fixed membrane, and a biocatalyst sensor using the biocatalyst-fixed membrane. More particularly, the invention relates to a biocatalyst-fixed membrane such as an enzyme or microorganism fixed membrane which effectively exploits the manufacturing characteristics of silk fibroin, the manufacture of the membrane and a biocatalyst sensor using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a biocatalyst is fixed by an entrapping method in the prior art, the fixed carrier often requires a crosslinking treatment with glutaric aldehyde or the other compounds in order to achieve insolubilization. However, the secondary deactivation of biocatalyst due to heat, strong acids and alkalis, organic solvents and so on cannot be avoided, and the activity in the membrane almost completely vanishes within only one month.